1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable computer, on which a communication device can be mounted. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable computer which can be used while mounting a communication device on a part of the portable computer.
2. Related Art
Recently, with the rapid spread of the desktop computer, a portable computer while is easily transported has also become widespread. The portable computer can be in the form of a notebook computer or a hand held computer.
The portable computer is designed in such a size that the user can control it simply by hand, and particularly so that it can be conveniently carried from place to place, while performing the general function of a desktop computer.
There are many cases where users work both with a portable computer and with a communication device such as a wired or wireless phone and the like. In that case, if the communication device is not located in the same place as the portable computer, it is an inconvenience to the user. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a portable computer on which a communication device can be mounted.